To the Rescue Part 2 (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 2" is the second episode of Season 2 of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Luckily, the children manage to slow their descent and land in a garbage box. They overhear that Fat Cat (and his minions) is going to the Chinatown laundromat, hitching a ride in a pizza delivery van that he has tricked into stopping off at the factory and the laundromat. The chipmunks give chase in a wheel, and then a rich couple's limousine. Upon reaching Chinatown, Rex can't resist surfing on a wet scrub brush; this greatly annoys Max, who orders him to go home. Max then proceeds to follow Fat Cat, who meets with the mysterious Nero and Brutus to discuss his purchase - a master fighting fish named Don Lino. During their discussion (and demonstration) of Don Lino's power, Max attempts to grab the ruby from Fat Cat with a makeshift fishing rod a few times, but when the hook grabs on to one of the twins' clothes, Max's cover was blown, but he is saved when Rex returns surfing on the scrub brushes again. In the massacre that follows, Max ends up getting a new fedora hat similar to Roger's (this part is strangely cut from later airings and even the DVD release), and Fat Cat and his men make their retreat as Rex pour soap out of a box, to distract the Twins and the workers by having the fish trapped inside bubbles. Fat Cat brings Don Lino to a large cargo boat and uses him to get rid of the nearby sailors, unaware that Max and Rex are right behind him. There, they fall into the cargo hold, where they meet Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. After a brief scuffle, Ash eventually warms up to them and offers to show them his "house", a large trunk filled with his belongings. Suddenly, Fat Cat's men empty the cargo hold and dump Ash's house into the sea. The loss of his house greatly upsets Ash, and he vows to take down Fat Cat for sinking it. Fat Cat sets up a machine with which to suck great amounts of fish out of other people's boats, but the children and Ash manage to foil his plan, but end up destroying the boat's steering wheel in the process, and this causes it to go sailing right for the city. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Mepps - Himself *Wart - Himself *Mole - Himself *Siamese Twins - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) *Donald Drake - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Plato - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Juice Lee - Don Lino (Shark Tale) Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole Nero.jpg|Nero Brutus.jpg|and Brutus as the Siamese Twins Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Plato Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg|Don Lino as Juice Lee Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz